


Don't

by Shire_Fey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parody, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-07
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2018-10-01 00:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10176062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shire_Fey/pseuds/Shire_Fey
Summary: Harry gets tired of being used and hurt by his husband so he leaves him. However he doesn't expect it when Draco comes to tell him why he did those things.





	1. Rick James

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_I love you but why don't you see that. Am I not good enough for you? Do you not notice when I lay next to you in bed and cry myself to sleep? I can't listen to you come in after your late nights of fuck buddy flings and one night stands. I'm not your mother. I won’t watch you become your father. That's why I am leaving this letter on my pillow. I know you won’t get it till you wake up in the morning and turn over to get your morning fuck in._

_Once yours but never more,  
Harry_

It took Harry a little over a month to get a steady job after he moved to the muggle world. He ended up cleaning a vintage record store that sold famous American bands and singers. As the woman with purple hair behind the counter cranked up the Rick James song, which Harry was dancing with his broom to, the bell over the door rang out as another customer walked in. Harry had been dancing with his broom for three of the four weeks he had been working in the store. Luckily the purple haired woman, aptly named Haze who was also the owner, had complied with his antics by turning up the music and playing his favorite songs. She had to admit she was happy to see the once sad young man smiling.

The bell rang out again just before Haze had had the chance to reach the door to lock up for the night. Harry heard the bell in the back as he changed back into his trousers but figured Haze would tell who ever it was that they were closing. As Harry made his way through the hall to the front of the store he heard a familiar voice ring out, "I know he's here. Let me talk to my damn husband"

Just as Haze picked up the phone to call the police she saw Harry walk through the doorway. Harry looked at the woman who had befriended him and told her he would take care of it. The woman nodded her head and replied, "I'll be in the back if you need me."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked in a calm voice.

"I came for you. Why did you leave?" His long time lover asked as he moved forward to grip Harry's hands.

Harry jerked away from the man and said in a stern voice. "Don’t touch me."

"Just tell me one thing and I promise I will leave." Harry sighed and motioned the man to continue. "When did you stop loving me?"

"I didn't."

"Harry..."

"Don't Draco."


	2. It's Over...

Draco turned over to face his love in hopes to be able to touch, caress and feel the man he had given his life, heart and name to. His eyes opened when he felt nothing more than cool silk sheets where his love had been.

"No Harry... That's not why... I do love you." Draco whispered these words as he held on tightly to the letter, his husband let for him.

Draco rose half heartedly to put on his clothes and tie up the loose ends he knew he would have to before he had the chance to get his love back. He slipped on nothing more than a pair of silk pajama bottoms and a sweatshirt and headed out the door of his estate barefoot. He drove to Richards house and simple said to the man. "It's over." He did the same to Tina, Jessie, Tony, Kevin, Michelle, and Blaise.

He spent as much money as it took to find Harry. He needed to explain why he did what he did. He needed to explain why he was afraid and why he had cheated. It took roughly 39,500 Galleons and his job till he had found Harry.

He put on the outfit Harry loved him to wear, black leather pants and a black silk shirt, before he made his way to the record store where Harry was working. He waited till the last consumer filed out before pushing the door open.

"Sorry we're closed." Some hideous muggle woman told him.

"I don't care. I need to see Harry." He replied sporting his best Malfoy glare.

The woman looked him up and down before telling him there was no one here named Harry. Draco felt his blood boil because he knew the woman was lying. "I know he's here. Let me talk to my damn husband!"

Draco watched the woman walk around the counter and pick up the phone but before he could pull out his wand he heard his love say. "I'll take care of it"

He walked up to his husband and ignored the words pouring out of the muggle woman's mouth. He stopped within a few feet as Harry asked. "What are you doing here?" Even though his voice was calm he could see the hurt in his eyes.

Draco said the only thing he could think of. "I came for you. Why did you leave?" Draco tried to reach forward to tell Harry about all the times he cheated it and why. He tried to tell Harry why he was scared. He tried to tell him that he loved him. He tried to tell him that he missed him...

"Don’t touch me." Harry pulled back from Draco as though he was burned.

Tears slowly began to fill his eyes but he willed them away as he said."Just tell me one thing and I promise I will leave." He watched Harry sigh and move his had through the air telling Draco to say what he needed to. "When did you stop loving me?"

"I didn't."

"Harry..." Draco could feel himself breaking. Why would Harry do this then? He needed to know why.

"Don't Draco."


	3. The Pain Inside

Harry looked at his husband with pain in his eyes. "Draco I'm not going to listen to you lie to me. So keep your end of the deal and leave." He did his best to make his words cold but he knew they were etched with the betrayal he felt.

"But I..." The flaxen haired man began to protest.

"I said get the fuck out and I mean it damn it!" Harry screamed as the hurt and rage mingled into his magic.

Harry fumed angrily as door to the shop opened itself and a burst of magic threw the Draco onto the wet stones outside. Harry jumped slightly as the slammed shut and locked itself. 

"Harry, are you okay in there?" Haze asked from the back room.

Harry closed his eyes and shook his head lightly. A shiver ran through his body as the affects of his pain and anger were shoved back into his heart. "Yeah. You come out Haze he's gone."

Haze peaked out of the curtain as though she feared he was still there. "Are you sure everything's okay?" She asked as she caught sight of her friend's reddening eyes and pained look.

"I'm not much sure of anything anymore." He looked to the records that had helped ease his pain and then to his purple-haired companion. "Haze, I hope you don't hate me for this but I can't work here anymore."

"Harry you can't let him do this to you. If you keep running from him then that's all you will ever be doing." Haze lightly gripped Harry's shoulder.

"There isn't much else I can do. He is turning into his father and I can't deal with the cheating like his mother did. At first he was faithful and he gave me his heart and soul but now he only loves me when we're fucking and I do mean fucking because we stopped making love a long time ago." Harry rubbed his hands up his arms as though he was cold.

She wrapped an arm around Harry and said softly. “I‘m not saying he‘s a good person, in fact I think he‘s really shitty for hurting you, but don‘t you think you should hear him out at least once because from what I heard you haven‘t.”

“I don’t want to listen to him lie to me. I can’t deal with his excuses. There is no excuse for what he did to me.” Harry felt a familiar sting come to his eyes as he began to cry.


	4. Excuses Excuses

Draco sat stunned on the cold wet pavement outside the muggle store not caring that he looked undignified. With his arms propping him up Draco gazed longingly at the door. In the near distance he heard three pops of apparation and quickly stood as three Aurors began to run his way.

“Draco Malfoy I should have known.” One of the vaguely familiar looking Aurors said.

Draco rolled his eyes at the man. “Good job you know one of the most famous wizards of our time. Would you like a cookie?” Draco snickered arrogantly as the other two men had to hold the Irish Auror back.

“Don’t Seamus, he’s not worth it.” Said the darker man to his left.

Draco let out a small bark of laughter. “Why are you three here? I have better places to be than in the middle of muggle London with you lot.”

“There was an alert that a burst of magic and a locking spell was used in this store.” The man on the left replied stiffly.

“Well of course it was, I was nice enough to help a friend by dusting and locking up. You don’t think I would actually touch dust do you? I just expelled it outside, I did nothing illegal.” Draco stated as though it was obvious.

“You know better than to use magic here Malfoy. Besides, what friend could you possible have in muggle London?” Finnigan asked with a glare.

“Am I not allowed muggle friends?” Draco asked.

“Drop the act Malfoy. You hate muggles, you’ve always though you were better than them, like father like son.” Finnigan growled back.

“If you have forgotten I am married to a half muggle who I can assure you I could never hate. Anyway Harry introduced me to this life and I happen to appreciate him more than before because of it.” Draco answered haughtily.

Draco turned towards the door that Harry had thrown him from as the locks clicked and the door opened.

“Draco did you forget I was inside?” Harry asked with a huff.

Draco looked at Harry with a shocked look before schooling his face into a smirk. “Sorry baby I thought you said you would wait outside for me.”

Harry walked over to Draco and wrapped his arms around the blond before rolling his eyes. “No I said I will be in the back and not to go out with out me.”

“Harry?” Finnigan interrupted.

“Huh, oh hey Seamus, Dean, Mick, what are you guys doing here?” Harry asked as though first noticing the trio.

“They though I was being like daddy dumb-arse and locking some poor little muggle up inside the store.” Draco said with a huff as he gripped Harry tightly around the waist afraid that if he let him go that he would lose him again.

Harry bit his lip softly and looked at the men. “Sorry guys, I said it was okay that he use magic just this once because I wanted to get home to celebrate our anniversary.”

“Oh that reminds me baby here’s your present.” Draco said softly as he pulled out a box from his pocket. “I hope you like it.”

Harry looked at Draco with furrowed brows as though he was shocked Draco had remembered. Harry opened the box to find a breathtaking moon colored stone, floating inside a small clear crystal, hanging from a fine silver chain. He picked the necklace up slowly and looked at the stone that lay within the crystal in awe.

“A soul stone.” Mick whispered in shock. The other two men looked at him with questioning glances as he spoke again. “Harry do you know what you’re holding?” Harry just shook his head no still entranced by the stone. “It’s a soul stone. When a witch or wizard believes they have met their soul mate, to show their beloved just how much they love them, the wizard goes to the valley of souls to cast a rite to split their soul in half and they then shed blood and ask Venus to forge half their soul into the god blessed moon stone. The wizard then gives it to the one they love to prove their love but if the other person touches the stone and isn’t their soul mate Venus will take the other half of the soul as her own to punish the wizard for questioning her process.”

Harry stared open mouthed at Draco then he laid the necklace back into the box. “Guys do you mind if we head home I have to talk to Draco.”

The trio shook their head and walked into the alley and apparated away.

Harry looked at the blond in his arms and pulled away. “Come on my place is around the block.” Harry said and began to walk down the sidewalk.


	5. The Present Of A Soul

Harry could hear Draco’s heels clicking on the pavement as he tried to keep up with Harry’s quick pace. Harry rounded the corner in an angry huff. He took the stairs of his stoop two at a time and quickly unlocked the door. He had already threw his jacket on his recliner and was making a drink by the time Draco was inside his door.

Draco had barely fallen onto the couch when Harry began to scream at him. “What in the hell were you thinking? Do you think Venus is going to let you keep your soul because you’re Draco bleeding Malfoy? The gods don’t give a fuck who you are!”

Draco hung his head not having expected this reaction when he chose to do the rite. “Don’t you see why I did it?” He asked in his faux meek voice. "Why did you help me anyway?"

Harry let out a heavy sigh, dodging the question he feared, before drowning his drink and falling into his recliner. “Draco you can’t possibly think I’m your soul mate. Not after all the times you cheated on me.”

Draco dropped to his knees in front of Harry’s chair and cried out. “That’s just it though I do think you’re my soul mate. I only cheated because I thought we were going to end up like my parents. They began to hate each other after I was born. I thought if I made you mad that you would stay because you still loved me but wouldn’t want to have kids. I know it all sounds stupid but I didn’t want to lose you because I know how you always wanted a family. You're not going to tell me why you did it are you?”

“No but, Draco that has to be the stupidest of all the schemes I have ever heard you come up with. How am suppose to believe you would be that idiotic?” Harry stared into the gray eyes of the man he had given his heart to.

“Touch the stone.” Draco stated calmly.

“What if you’re wrong Draco, what then?” Harry asked his voice starting to give away the emotions he felt.

Draco took Harry’s hands into his own and kissed them lightly. “Then I deserve to die for doing what I did to you.”

“I won’t be the reason you die Dray. I couldn’t live with myself.” Harry could feel his tears begin to streak his cheeks.

Draco picked up the box from the coffee table and took the necklace from the box and held it open for Harry. “I believe in our love please.”

Harry sighed then leaned forward and let Draco clasp the necklace on. He leaned far enough forward so that the stone didn’t touch his skin and whispered. “Know that no matter what I love you.” Harry closed his eyes and leaned back.

Draco gasped as the stone began to shine in a rainbow of colors. “The blessing of Venus, we’re soul mates Harry!”

Harry opened his eyes to see the colors shining across Draco’s face. “Oh god Draco I love you so much.”

“I love you too Harry. In fact, I love you more than you could ever know.” Draco cried as he pulled Harry into a deep kiss.

“I think I have an idea of how much you love me.” Harry moaned. “How about you show me just how much.”

“I'm going to make love to you until one of us is pregnant.” Draco growled into Harry’s neck as he stood and carried him towards the bedroom.

Somewhere in the heavens Venus was smiling down at the couple. “Like they have a choice.” She giggled happily as Adonis gave them enough passion to make sure that they would be sure to fulfill their self proclaimed prophecy.

 

End- Fin- It's Done Now


End file.
